Imperium of Sobrida
Sobrida is a successor empire to the Salterri Imperium, formed in 531. History The decades following the Sunset War were troublesome ones for the Salterri Imperium, with the embarrassment of the Goat War, the disintegration of Nanguang Prefecture and the assassination of King Malyn the Good and the ensuing civil war in the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea leading some to believe the Imperium was overstretched. Meanwhile some of the Imperium's smaller members were growing in power and were increasingly restless about the hierarchical structure of the Imperium based in Salcaster or Xianzhi Urbe. Many rumours surround the precise reasoning for the division of the Imperium into two. Some say that the Qzare requested that the Kingdom of the Isles become directly vassal to him rather than the High King of the Mere Carminë, which prompted the king to seek independence. Some say that the division was agreed between the two rulers, and some that it was ordered by the Senate. It is further rumoured that the Caercian Consortium considered joining the eastern Imperium but was informed that the Qzare would take this as an effective declaration of war by his major vassals. Whatever the truth of the matter, in 531 the eastern provinces of the Imperium save the Niemida Prefecture declared themselves a new empire headed by the High King. The High King took the title of Qeyzer in respect of his new dominion, which reportedly holds a meaning akin to "one like to the Qzare" in the ancient language of the Imperium, but without directly challenging the title of the Qare himself (unlike the Priory of Ascension a century earlier). The Senate further voted the Qeyzer the new Imperial title of Consul, which would subsequently be used by the Caercian King when he took on an imperial role some years afterwards. The new dominion was known variously as the Eastern Imperium, the Kingdom of the Mere Carminë, while some continued to refer to it by some variation of "Salterri". Soon however the Qeyzer decreed the new official name of the empire would be the Imperium of Sobrida, "Sobrida" being taken from Old Elven and meaning roughly "fellowship of the east", reflecting that the three core kingdoms of the new Imperium were old friends and allies as well as the relationship of vassalage which now united them. In the 540s the Thalmann Legacy joined Sobrida, and was soon united with the Niemida Prefecture, the combined entity swearing allegiance to the eastern Imperium. In 565 the Kingdom of Aloren became the north-and western-most holding of the empire, following the collapse of the UJR and revival of the kingdom under the united rule of two Sobridei royal families. Although officially an act of the Panshén church and privately, the Storming of the Temple in 571 was widely seen as marking a new high point of Sobridei global power and influence. After 580 the Imperium continued to flourish, expanding in both east and west, dominating the Dappled Sea, and coming to absorb much of its crumbling former parent empire. It was one of the longest-lasting empires of the first millennium, before eventually falling victim to overstretch.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19845715&postcount=92 References Category:Empires Category:Salterri Imperium Successor Empires Category:Empires of Telluris